


Mermaid Motel

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, I'm sorry to Lana Del Rey for using one of her songs, John gives Alex a lap dance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, lap dance, no anal sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex really likes watching John dance. John notices and figures that the only conclusion to this new information is to give Alex a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sick today, and so, with having nothing to do, I wrote another fic! Last night I was listening to Lana Del Rey, and Mermaid Motel came on. I had always said that if I was a stripper, that's the song I'd strip to, and here we are. I hope you like this! It's my first time writing a lap dance ever, so I don't really know the conventions of how you write it, and this is what came out. If you're liking my fics so far, first of all, thank you! And second, if you have any requests or ideas, please leave them in the comments! I know what I like, but I don't want to only write things that I like. If there's something you'd like to see that I have written, tell me and I'll do my best to write you something! Enjoy :)

There were a lot of things that Alex loved about John, but one of his favorite things about his boyfriend was his love of music and dancing.

“It’s not _dancing_ , Alex,” John would tell him, “it’s just moving to the music,” but it was dancing to Alex. Part of the reason was due to the fact that Alex couldn’t dance at all, but most of the reason was, to Alex, John just looked so sexy, even if it was ‘just moving’. And it probably shouldn’t be sexy, but the way John would move his hips drove Alex crazy. Which was how Alex found himself in a chair, with John currently giving him a lap dance.

“Sexy?” John asked before, laughing, when Alex told him how he felt. “This,” he said, rolling his hips forward, “is sexy to you?”

“Yes, John. You don’t, fuck. You don’t know how you look.”

“Well, how would you like a more up close and personal view?” John teased, pushing Alex down into a chair.

“You’re going to kill me, I hope you know,” Alex laughed, and this. _This_ was how Alex was currently getting a lap dance from his very sexy boyfriend. 

John leant down to kiss him before walking over to his laptop to put on a different song. When the beat started to pour out of the speakers, Alex couldn’t help but to laugh again.

“Lana Del Rey? You’re going to give me a lap dance to Lana Del Rey?”

John sauntered over and circled Alex to stand behind him, running his hands down his chest. “Would you like me to stop?” he asked, innocently.

“No! No. It’s just, not who I would have thought of,” but the more Alex listened to it, he did realize it had a good beat. Slow and sensual, like Lana’s voice. When her voice flowed through the room, John began to move.

Walking to Alex’s right side, John spun once and dipped down. He rose up slowly, rolling his hips towards Alex. He lifted his right leg and straddled Alex, circling his hips, not touching, just teasing. John nosed his way up Alex’s neck to his jaw and pulled away, lifting his left leg to now stand on Alex’s left side. John dipped down again, slowly, so slowly, and ran his hand through Alex’s hair, who was now completely entranced. He couldn’t take his eyes off of John. His beautiful John.

Who was now right in front of him, on the floor between his knees (and boy, was that a pretty picture), running his hands up Alex’s thighs. Alex silently cursed himself for wearing jeans today, because they were becoming really restricting. John noticed too, because he bypassed Alex’s cock completely, making Alex whine. John moved his hands up under Alex’s shirt, and then, smirking, removed the whole thing. The cold air that suddenly hit his torso was a welcomed relief, but the feeling didn’t last too long. John was straddling Alex’s waist again, rolling his torso and hips, while taking his shirt off too.

“I didn’t realize this was also a strip tease,” Alex said, swallowing thickly, unable to take his eyes off of John’s defined chest and abs. Instead of answering, John just smiled and grabbed the back of the chair. Leaning back as far as he could, he dragged his hips and his ass up Alex’s thighs, stopping just short of where Alex wanted him to be. He couldn’t escape the whine that came from his lips. He couldn’t ever recall being so turned on before in his life. And John knew this, of course. He had to, if the smirk he was giving Alex was any guarantee.

Releasing the chair, he backed away from Alex and turned around, Alex’s thighs still trapped between him. Circling his hips down again, right above Alex’s cock, and, _fuck_ , still not touching him fully, John leaned back, grabbing some of Alex’s hair. John, turning his head to face his boyfriend, dragged his teeth over Alex’s ear, but nothing more. Alex, who was two seconds away from coming in his pants, reached towards John’s hips, but John felt this and stood.

Walking back behind Alex, he leant down and licked his way up Alex’s neck, before whispering, “no touching”. Alex was too far gone to care about the loud moan that escaped his lips.

Thankfully, John walked, no, _slinked_ , his way back in front of Alex, and started to unbutton his jeans. He slowly, too slowly, pulled down the zipper, and was now tugging his jeans down his hips. Before his jeans slipped past his cock, however, he turned back around, and then slid them all the way off, making wide circles with his hips to show his ass off. Alex mentally cursed and thanked the heavens that John preferred tight boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

John straddled Alex’s thighs again, this time with his back facing Alex, and, in time with the heavy beat, rolled his hips back and forth, _just_ touching Alex’s cock head with every roll. Alex had to grip the seat with his hands so he wouldn’t grab John and pull him all the way back. 

John, knowing the song was coming to an end, stood up again and faced Alex, and, god, John was getting a lot of pleasure out of this, too. He was so turned on that Alex could see the outline of his cock perfectly through his briefs, and noticed a small wet patch near the head. John, now running his hands down his chest and his abs, still swayed his hips as he let them wander to the waistband. Tugging them down just slightly, so Alex could see a patch of the dark curls that outlined the base of his cock, John rolled his torso into a circle of his hips and, tragically, Alex would add, tugged the waistband back up.

With only the steady beat left, John straddled Alex once more, and didn’t waste any time. Locking his arms behind Alex’s head, he pulled him in for a bruising kiss, and, _finally_ , thrust his hips down, once, rubbing his cock against Alex’s. Alex moaned into John’s mouth and grabbed his hips, hard enough that he was able to tug John up his thighs to his cock again. This time both men moaned, and John didn’t stop.

The song ended but neither had noticed. Instead, Alex moved his hands down from John’s hips, over his ass, groping a little, before he slid them under John’s thighs and stood, effectively holding John up against Alex. John, tearing his mouth away from Alex’s, moaned and dropped his head to Alex’s shoulder. Alex, albeit a little awkwardly, walked them over to their bed and let John down, before crawling over him. 

“Take my fucking pants off,” Alex ordered before diving back in to kiss John, and John immediately obeyed. Reaching up to unbutton his jeans and pull them off with his boxers, Alex moaned into his mouth, relishing how good it felt to finally get the tight fabric off of him. John took his briefs off too, and grabbing Alex’s hips, pulled him down to rut against his cock. 

Alex moaned so loud that he had to pull away from John and bury his head in John’s neck, just to catch his breath. After a few moments of them grinding into each other, Alex knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“I, fuck,” Alex all but moaned, having a hard time stringing words together. “I wanted you to, oh, _fuck_! I wanted, you to fuck me, but I’m gonna come right now. Shit, shit.” 

“Oh fuck, yeah. Next time. I promise. Come on me, baby. Shit. Fucking come all over me.” John wrapped his hand around both cocks, and that was it. Alex was coming, and then John was too, moans breaking the silence and heat of the room.

When both men had somewhat caught their breath, John reached over the side of their bed, feeling around for one of their discarded shirts. Finally grabbing one, he lifted it and wiped the come off him and Alex, and then unceremoniously dropped it back onto the floor. John, shifting to face Alex, was the first one to speak.

“If I had known that that was the reaction I got to dancing, I would have done that a long time ago.”

Alex, without moving or even opening his eyes, answered, “Well, we’ll just have to do it more to make up for lost time.” John chuckled.

“Yeah. Yeah. Only, I’m thinking next time, you’re the one who gives me a lap dance. What do you think about that, baby girl?” John knew it was a long shot, but then again, calling Alex ‘baby girl’ seemed to get him almost anything he wanted. Alex contemplated for a few seconds, thinking about it.

“We’ll see,” he finally replied, but before he turned over to sleep, John saw a smile on his face.

Laying down on his back again, John closed his eyes and smiled to himself, wondering how long it would be before Alex would give him that lap dance.


End file.
